


Void of Blood

by TheMissluluB



Series: Horuss's Void [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A pale break up that doesn't go the way people would expect because theyre both idiots, M/M, Pesterlog, The one where Horuss Breaks his Fucking Leg by being a Fucking Idiot, but not all pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: Your name is Horuss Zahhak, and you don't know why you're being bombarded with messages from Meulin, of all people.





	Void of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The Fifth Installment of Horuss's Void
> 
> I'm posting this on mobile! Kill me. (EDIT: I actually fully published it on laptop because posting it on mobile completely fucked up, so I saved it as a draft!)
> 
> Things I shouldnt do: post fics with mass pesterlogs as well as text on mobile. Things I do: post just that. I'm dying.
> 
> Anyway. The long awaited Void of Blood chapter. 
> 
> The end notes show an important update with regards to this series.

canterandTrot, you have 3 new messages!

Your name is Horuss Zahhak and you’re being blasted with messages from _Meulin f*ddlesticking Leijon._

canterandTrot, you have 5 new messages! 

Meulin.

The girl you haven’t talked to in _sweeps._

… Hold your horses, it’s only been 3 months. You struggle with times sometimes but right now, you couldn’t care less. You don’t _want_ to speak to her. Why does she want to speak to you???

canterandTrot, you have 9 new messages!

… _RUFIOH._

You sigh a heavy and annoyed sigh. You don’t normally do this, but you relent and do it anyway.

You troll Rufioh Nitram.

\-- canterandTrot  began trolling aceTrainer! --

CT: Rufioh Nitram.

He takes a moment to respond, probably because of the fact that _you don’t text people._ You let them text you because you’re bad at starting conversations. But this is IMPORTANT, you _needed_ to.

AT: yes...?  
CT: I.  
CT: ...  
CT: What did you do?

It takes a while but he finally tells you that yes, he was talking to Meulin. He never told her what you said, or even that you _spoke_. But what he did tell you was that she wants to break up with you.

… You genuinely thought you had already done that by leaving everything behind. Apparently not. Rufioh told you that was a very sh*tty thing to do. You sigh. He’s probably right.

You saddle yourself up to talk to Meu-Oh dear God, hello sudden overwhelming anxiety.

canterandTrot, you have 26 new messages!

You quietly scream.

You read the messages anyway.

AC: ((╬●∀●) < HORUSS ZAHHAK!!!!!!!!!   
AC: ( =>д<=) < I HAVE A CLAW TO SCRATCH WITH YOU, MISPURR.  
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ < HORUSS?  
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ < DON’T THINK YOU CAN JUST _IGNORE ME!!!!!!!!!_  
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ < I’M PISSED AT YOU!!!!!!!!!  
AC: ((╬●∀●) < OH, SO THAT’S YOUR GAME, HUH? YOU’RE JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME??  
AC: (=｀ェ´=) < FINE!!! I’LL JUST TYPE SO MUCH YOU CANT IGNORE ME ANYMORE!!!!  
AC: ((╬●∀●) < AND DON’T YOU GO THINKING I WON’T BECAUSE DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT I WILL!!!!  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < LAST WARNING!!!!  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ((╬●∀●) < I’M JUST GOING TO K33P SPAMMING YOUR NAME UNTIL YOU RESPOND!!!!!!!!!  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: (=｀ェ´=) < I COULD DO THIS ALL NIGHT.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUUUUUUUUUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HOOFBEAST BOY.  
AC: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HORUSS.  
CT: ...  
CT: Meulin, you are kind of overwhelming me.  
AC: ((╬●∀●) < GOOD!  
CT: No, not good.  
CT: Very not good.  
AC: (=｀ェ´=) < FIGHT ME.  
CT: I’d rather not, but thank you for the offer.  
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ < ... THE FUCK, HORUSS?  
AC: (=･ｪ･=? < WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAPPY FACE??? AND YOUR OTHER GRUMPY FACES??????  
CT: They all crawled off into a cave and died a horrible and painful death.   
AC: ( ^‥^)o < THANKS FOR BEING DOWN, DEBBIE DOWNER.  
AC: (o^‥^)o < NOW TELL ME WHY YOU’RE IGNORING ME!!!!  
CT: I thought that was obvious; I’m ignoring everyone.  
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < UGH. I DON’T THINK WE’RE AS GREAT MEOWRAILS AS I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT.  
CT: You based our entire relationship off our dancestors.   
CT: Which I shall remind you; we are not our dancestors.   
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < THIS IS WHY WE SHOULDN’T BE TOGEFUR ANYMEOW, MOG. STOP FUCKING SASSING ME!!!  
CT: I

Oh, goodness. Rufioh _was_ right. You now feel incredibly bad.

CT: This sounds so bad.  
CT: I. When I had left all of you, I had assumed that my relationship status would become null and Void, which.  
CT: Well, pardon my language, but it was pretty f*cking sh*tty of me to do.  
CT: And I apologise for that.   
CT: I was wrong to think such a thing, and I sh001d have consulted you prior to doing so. However I.   
CT: It all happened so fast. Rufioh breaking up with me, the split-second decision I had made to run away from everyone, really it was rather irresponsible and quite frankly brash of me to do, but I was so upset!  
CT: I don’t regret it.  
CT: I regret not telling you about my null and void relationship status now, but I don’t regret running away.  
CT: And I don’t think I ever will.  
CT: I belong alone.   
CT: The Void is a lonely place.  
CT: It’s obviously where I am meant to be.   
AC: (o^‥^)o < OH. I’M SORRY TO R33D THAT. BUT I’M OK WITH THIS.   
CT: Really?   
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < I HAD PLANS TO CRY FUR 33 DAYS AND 33 NIGHTS BUT I DON’T THINK I WANT TO ANYMORE. I AM STILL SWEARING MYSELF OFF MEN FUR LIFE, THOUGH.   
CT: Oh. At least you are not ... upset anymore?   
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < YEAH, I GUESS.   
CT:   
CT: ... Is there any new gossip that I sh001d know?  
AC: ( =＾● ⋏ ●＾=) < NOT R33LLY. I M33N, EXCEPT THE FACT THAT PURRLOZ MIGHT HAVE S33N AROUND THE VILLAGE? RUMOURS ABOUT HIS APP33RANCES ARE COMING UP MORE AND MORE OFTEN, BUT I DON’T ACTUALLY KNOW IF THEY’RE TRUE.   
CT: Oh! I heard that he had regained access to a mobile communications device. How is he doing?  
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < I M33N, HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW.  
AC: ┌(=^‥^=)┐ < WAIT.   
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ < WAIT, _WHAT?????????_  
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ□ﾟ=)ﾉ < YOU M33N TO TELL ME HE TEXTED _YOU?????????_  
CT: Uhhh...  
CT: When I ran away, I got a ton of messages asking about my whereabouts; he (or who I assumed to be him) messaged a “:o?” and that was the last thing I have received from him.  
CT: I had assumed he obtained a mobile communications device and finally decided to make contact with you all once more.   
CT: Was I wrong?  
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < ...   
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < HORUSS, I’VE B33N THINKING THAT HE WAS DEAD FROM THE MOMENT HE LEFT ME A NOTE SAYING ‘I’M SORRY’.  
CT: Oh.  
CT: I had no idea. My mistake.  
CT: Please a%ept my apologies.  
CT: It might have been another ‘TC’ I know.   
AC: ( =•ェ•=) < HORUSS, YOU’RE A BAD LIAR.   
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < BUT YOU’RE ALSO GULLIBLE AS FUCK. IT MIGHT HAVE JUST B33N A THROWAWAY RP ACCOUNT SOMEONE HAS OF HIM, BUT BECAUSE OF KURLOZ’S MANY, MANY HANDLES, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS HIM OR SOMETHING. PEOPLE LIKE TO RP US ALL, IT’S PRETTY FUCKING WEIRD. I THINK IT’S R33LLY COOL, THOUGH.  
CT: No, Meulin, that’s just weird.

It wasn’t an “RP account” as she suggests, that much you _know_. You know because it was using the account that he contacts only you and 3 other people on. The one that’s always offline. At least the situation is dropped and you don’t have to further explain yourself. So, he _still_ hasn’t made his presence known. You don’t know why you care so much, so you stop thinking about it.

AC: ┌(=^‥^=)┐ < DON’T BE SUCH A BIG HUMAN BABY ABOUT IT!!!  
CT: Wh.  
CT: That makes.   
CT: No sense.   
CT: I don’t think I’m comfortable knowing this.   
CT: Why are you so blase about this?   
AC: ┌(=^‥^=)┐ < YOU’RE FURGETTING WHO YOU’RE TALKING TO.  
CT: Why are you making such good points.  
CT: Anyway back to the point.  
CT: We... Not?  
AC: ┌(=^‥^=)┐ < ... YEAH. WE NOT.  
CT: It was... nice, while it lasted.  
CT: You deserve someone better than I. Someone who actually understands you, rather than just listens to what you say without argument.  
AC: ┌(=^‥^=)┐ < YEAH, YOU R33LLY N33D TO LEARN HOW TO ARGUE BACK A BAD POINT.  
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < WE’RE BOTH SUCH EXPERTS AT HIDING OUR TRUE F33LINGS THAT IT BECOMES HARD TO OPEN UP TO SOMEONE, YOU KNOW?  
CT:  
CT: Yeah. You’re right.  
CT: ... Wait, “we”?  
AC: (=ｘェｘ=) < WHY DO YOU _R33LLY_ THINK I TOLD YOU SMILING SOLVED EVFURRYTHING?  
CT: Because you wanted to torture me?  
AC:   
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ < HORUSS WHAT THE _FUCK._  
CT: You a%ed!  
CT: You _knew_ I found it physically painful! It _hurt_ keeping that up all the time!  
AC: (=ﾟ･ﾟ=) < ... GOD, WE KNOW LITERALLY NOTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER.  
CT: What’s that supposed to mean?  
AC: (=ﾟ･ﾟ=) < HORUSS-  
AC: HORUSS.  
CT: Oh Gosh, it’s about to get real.  
AC: DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS.  
AC: THE REASON WHY I TOLD YOU SMILING SOLVES EVERYTHING IS BECAUSE THAT’S HOW _I_ SOLVE EVERYTHING.  
CT: ... There’s not even any cat puns.  
CT: You’re being genuinely serious.  
CT: Meulin, what the _h*ck._  
CT: You’re always so-  
CT:   
CT: _You’re allowed to feel like shit, Meulin!!!!_  
CT: I -  
CT: I’m sorry I sh001dn’t have. I’ve completely overstepped my boundaries and I’ll just shut up now.  
AC: NO, CARRY ON. I WANNA R33D THIS.  
CT: ... If. If you say so.  
CT: Well. This is something I’ve wanted to say to you for a while, just sort of flip-ways.   
AC: OH?  
CT: Okay. So.  
CT: You’re allowed to feel like shit. Like everything is crashing down on you all at once and the only thing you can do is watch and maybe cry a lot, that’s ok!!! It’s always been ok! You sh001dn’t have to keep yourself happy for the good of the team, all it does is wreck your self confidence and makes you feel really fr*cking tired!! It’s tiring! Keeping that up for so long, no _wonder_ -  
CT: ... No, that part refers only to me.  
CT:   
CT: Life su%. It su%, and you are allowed to feel like it su%. Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot or a culler.  
AC: WE’RE BREAKING UP, WHY DO YOU CARE IF I COPE BY SMILING ALL THE TIME?  
CT: There’s such thing as a unhealthy coping mechanism.  
AC: YOU RAN OFF TO BECOME A MOUNTAIN HERMIT AND YOU SAY _I_ HAVE UNHEALTHY COPING MECHANISMS??  
CT: Don’t call me out like this.  
CT: Besides, I don’t regret it. I can be myself as a mountain hermit.  
AC: BESIDES, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW _ANYTHING_ ABOUT GETTING CULLED?  
CT:

… You don’t want to think about it.

So you don’t.

CT: My point is, you should feel what you _want_ to feel, not what you feel like you _have_ to feel for the good of the team. We were moirails but we didn’t know a thing about each other! And all of that was because you thought it was a good idea to hide your true feelings, even on the pile!   
AC: YOU NEVER ONCE PAPPED ME, YOU KNOW!!!  
AC: NOT ONCE!!!  
AC: EVEN WITH YOUR DE-STRENGTHENING GLOVES, YOU NEVER! FUCKING! PAPPED ME!  
CT: I didn’t  
CT: I don’t   
CT: I don’t know   
AC: HORUSS, IT ISN’T THAT HARD TO PAP SOMEONE.  
CT: IT IS WHEN YOU’VE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE!!!  
CT: YOU DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE TO LEAP OVER TO FIGURE OUT IF I’M DOING IT WRONG, IF I’M HURTING YOU, _WHEN_ DO I DO IT?? HOW? WHAT’S THE RIGHT PATTERN? HOW DOES A ‘SHOOSH’ WORK? IS HAIR PETTING INVOLVED? WHEN DO YOU STOP? AND DON’T SAY ‘YOU’LL KNOW’ BECAUSE KNOWING MYSELF I _WON’T FUCKING KNOW._ I DON’T  
CT: I   
CT: I can’t  
CT: I  
CT: I’m too scared, I  
CT: I wasn’t supposed to have quadrants.  
CT: I suppose this is why.  
AC:  
AC:  
AC: ... WHO. THE _FUCK._ TOLD YOU. YOU WEREN’T ALLOWED QUADRANTS????  
CT:   
CT: Someone.  
CT: I don’t want to talk about it.  
AC: _OH MY GOD._  
AC: WHY DON’T WE KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER??? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL OF THIS WHEN _WE’RE BREAKING UP???_  
CT: I c001d say the same to you, missy.  
AC: YOU KNOW WHAT? WE SHOULD FORGET THAT THIS CONVERSATION HAPPENED, OTHER THAN THE PARTS WE WERE MEANT TO SAY.  
CT: That is a good idea.  
AC: ARE YOU SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU AGR33 OR BECAUSE I SAID IT?  
CT:  
CT:  
CT: Yes?  
AC: ...   
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ < WORKS FOR ME!  
AC: ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ < SO... TALK LATER?  
CT: Yeah.  
CT: Talk later.

You leave the conversation there. You don’t know what else to say, because there is nothing _to_ say. You send a quick message or two to Rufioh, roughly mentioning your feelings about what happened.

CT: Oh, you must be asleep. I’m glad, a%ually. You need to sleep more.   
CT: Insomnia must really be awfoal.

You leave that conversation there, too. Well, you’re not going to go to sleep anytime soon, unlike Rufioh has obviously done, so you are pretty much at a loss of what to do at the current minute.

… You suppose you need some fruit. You’re running out, after all. You stand up and stretch. Finding a warm jacket, you pick up your phone and head out into the cold.

It’s when you’re climbing a tree to grab an apple that you wonder why Kurloz is still hiding his presence. He has no real reason to now; he’s been sharing a hive with Equius for _months_. Roxy knows, Nepeta knows, Dirk knows, _you_ know, so why has he _still_ not told anyone?

You don’t think you’ll _ever_ understand him. Not anymore. Not like you did as young wigglers.

There’s just too much drama. Between… well, everyone. _Everything_  in your team was pure drama. It’s the main reason you don’t want to see any of them again.

… You wonder if he’s ok.

 

It’s at that moment that a branch breaks just as you grab the apple, and you fall out of a tree. You _swear_ that you hear something snap in your leg, and you have to bite your lip to stop yourself crying out in agony.

**_OWWWW???!_ **

OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod-

You panic, and try to find something which would help. You pull out your phone.

 _HOW IS **THIS**_ _SUPPOSED TO HELP????_

… Oh wait, you can contact people with it.

You contact the last person you spoke to. Ironically he’s also the first person you think of, considering the fact that Rufioh is the only person you know that’s actually trained in first aid.

CT: RUFIOH  
CT: OH FUCK  
CT: HELP ME

It takes a moment for him to reply. Of course it does. **_HE’S ASLEEP._**

Your phone vibrates and _oh thank god-_

AT: oh my god horuss what happened??

You explain the situation. He chastises you for being in a tree. He distracts you from the pain, and for that you are thankful.

It’s just the waiting for him that’s hard. When you’re not distracted, the pain comes back with a vicious rage. You need a distraction; someone who can Void the pain, if only for a minute.

You know exactly who to call.

**Author's Note:**

> An important note about this series:
> 
> IT NOW HAS AN EXTENDED UNIVERSE!!!!!!!
> 
> It's now called the Void-Verse, and I'll make the series as soon as I possibly can; that is, after i finish writing the next three (three!!! that's why this took so long!!! one of these fics is over 12k long!!! the other is currently over 5k!!!!) related fics. 
> 
> The Void series centres around the Void players: Horuss (This series!), Equius, and Roxy. Now, Y'all who've bookmarked this series are prolly thinking: 'But Wait, What happens to this series?' well, I'll tell ya! 
> 
> The current series (Currently named Void) will be renamed "Horuss's Void"; the same naming pattern will apply to Equius and Roxy. I will also make a series called Void-Verse, which will basically be a collection of every fic related in the Void-Verse.
> 
> So please, don't ask me to "update soon", or whatever. I got really busy over the halloween, christmas and Valentines seasons, and I burn out incredibly easily. It takes a while to write for me; I have an unfortunate tendency to edit as I go. So, instead of "First draft. Edit. Second draft. More Edit." format, it's more of a "EDIT THE FIRST DRAFT TO MAKE THE FINAL PIECE" format. Plus I also write far too many words than strictly necessary, and have about 82378127 other fics to write, of which the order of which I focus my energy on is "whatever takes my fancy today".
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
